My Favorite Characters: Everyone is Here Style
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: Now my assistant will present the characters.


**The Introduction of my favorite characters**

In a room, there are much figures about every character from Nintendo, Play Station, some from Xbox, Third Party characters, plush Pokémon and Digimon, poster from video games and anime, DVD from anime and video games series and videogames of many consoles. There is blonde person with blue eyes and wearing a cosplay from Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat X).

"Hello everyone I'm Prince David Cage, the assistant of the author. Much people like you know every character from Nintendo, like the PS, Xbox, Third Party and Anime. The next stories will happen after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2: The Nintendo Version: The 8th Princess. Every character will have memories about their previous adventure. In the next presentation will present every character with their respective number ordering every world. Please take a look."

* * *

_***SMASH ULTIMATE MAIN THEME (E3 VERSION)***_

Mario.

Luigi.

Peach.

Daisy.

Yoshi.

Birdo.

Rosalina and Luma.

Starlow and Twink.

Millennium Star.

Toad.

Toadette.

Toadsworth.

Toadbert.

Wario.

Waluigi.

Boo.

Dry Bones.

Hammer Bro.

Blooper.

Professor E. Gadd.

Prince Mallow.

Geno.

Bowser.

Bowser Jr. and Koopalings.

Kamek.

Kammy.

Boshi.

Koopa Brothers.

Hal the Koopa (owned from AsylusGoji91).

Jeff the Goomba (owned from AsylusGoji91).

Steve the Piranha Plant (owned from AsylusGoji91).

Jr. Troopa.

Donkey Kong.

Diddy Kong.

Dixie Kong.

Cranky Kong.

Lanky Kong.

Chunky Kong.

Tinny Kong (DK 64 appearance).

Kiddy Kong.

Funky Kong.

Blaster Kong.

Candy Kong.

Rambi.

King K. Rool.

General Klump.

Krusha.

Link (Breath of the Wild tunic).

Zelda/Sheik (A Link Between Worlds/Hyrule Warriors appearance).

Impa (Hyrule Warriors appearance).

Lana (Hyrule Warriors).

Cia.

Linkle.

Ganondorf (Smash Ultimate appearance).

Ghirahim.

Zant.

Darunia.

Ruto.

Tingle (Wind Waker Appearance).

Young Link.

Skull Kid.

Ravio.

Midna.

Agitha.

Fay.

Marin.

Toon Link.

Aryll.

Toon Zelda.

Medli.

Samus.

Baby Metroid.

Ridley (Smash Ultimate Appearance).

Kraid.

Pit.

Dark Pit.

Palutena.

Viridi.

Phospora.

Magnus.

Dark Lord Gaol.

Medusa

Thanatos and Pandora.

Ice Climbers.

R.O.B.

Duck Hunt Duo.

Little Mac.

Doc Louis.

Villager (Smash Bros; Sub-name: Andy).

Isabelle.

Kirby.

Tiff.

Tuff.

Lololo and Lalala.

Rick.

Coo.

Kine.

Goey.

Daroach.

Adelaine and Ribbon.

Prince Fluff.

Meta Knight.

Sword Knight.

Blade Knight.

Knuckle Joe.

Sirica.

Mage Sisters.

King Dedede.

Escargoon.

Taranza.

Olimar.

Louie.

Alph.

Brittany.

Fox McCloud.

Falco Lombardi.

Krystal.

Slippy Toad.

Peppy Hare.

ROB 64.

Wolf O'Donnell.

Leon Powalski.

Panther Caroso.

Captain Falcon.

Elite Mobile Task Force.

Blood Falcon.

Ash.

Tyson.

Brock.

Misty.

Gary.

May.

Max.

Dawn.

Iris.

Cylan.

Bianca.

Stefan.

Serena.

Clemont.

Bonnie.

Trevor.

Tierno.

Shauna.

Alain.

Mairin.

Mallow.

Lana (Pokémon).

Lillie.

Sophocles.

Kiawe.

Gladion.

Jigglypuff.

Mewtwo.

Pichu.

Lucario.

Incineroar.

Team Rocket.

Giovanni.

Marth.

Ike.

Roy.

Robin (Male).

Lucina.

Chrom.

Corrin (Female).

Rowan.

Lianna.

Validar.

Ness.

Paula.

Poo.

Jeff.

Lucas and Boney.

Kumatora.

Duster.

Porky.

Mr. Game & Watch.

Chibi Robo.

Shulk.

Fiora.

Solid Snake.

Raiden (MGS).

Otacon.

Meryl.

Liquid Snake.

Revolver Ocelot.

Sonic.

Tails.

Knuckles.

Shadow.

Rouge.

Omega.

Amy.

Cream and Cheese.

Big.

Espio.

Vector.

Charmy.

Silver.

Blaze.

Cosmo.

Jet.

Storm.

Wave.

Dr. Eggman.

Metal Sonic.

Orbot.

Cubot.

Zavok and the Deadly Six.

Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.

Maurie.

Shazza.

Sly.

Julius.

Fluffy.

Boss Cass.

Karlos.

Shantae.

Bolo.

Sky and Wrench.

Uncle Mimic.

Risky Boots.

Mega Man (Classic).

Rush.

Eddie.

Proto Man (Classic).

Beat.

Dr. Light.

Roll (Classic).

Dr. Willy.

Bass.

Pac-Man.

Cyly.

Spiral.

Circumference.

Blinky.

Inky.

Pinky.

Clyde.

Lord Betrayus.

Crash and Aku-Aku.

Coco.

Crunch.

Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka.

Nina Cortex.

Tiny Tiger.

Dr. N. Gin.

Dingodile.

Dr. N. Tropy.

Nitrus Brio.

Spyro and Sparx.

Ripto.

Banjo & Kazooie.

Bottles.

Jamjars.

Mumbo.

Humba Wumba.

Grunty.

Sora (Kingdom Hearts).

Riku.

Kairi.

Roxas.

Lea.

Xion.

Ventus.

Terra.

Aqua.

Even and Myde.

Mickey, Pluto, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy.

Minnie, Daisy, Max, Chip and Dale.

Yen Sid, Merlin and Arquimidez.

Scrooge Mc Duck.

Maleficent and Pete.

Cloud Strife.

Tifa.

Aerith.

Leon.

Yuffie.

Cid.

Sephiroth.

Bayonetta.

Jeanne.

Simon Belmont.

Richter Belmont.

Alucard.

Ryu.

Ken (Street Fighter).

Chun-Li.

Guile.

Cammy.

Zangief.

M. Bison.

Johnny Cage (MK X).

Sonya Blade (MK vs DCU).

Scorpion (MK 2011).

Cyrax (MK 2011).

Liu Kang (MK 2011).

Jax Briggs (MK 2011 MK 3).

Smoke (MK 2011: without hood).

Sub-Zero (MK 2011).

Frost (MK).

Kitana (MK vs DCU).

Jade (inspired from Kitana from MK vs DCU).

Kung Lao (MK 2).

Stryker (SWAT uniform).

Kabal (MK 3).

Nightwolf (MK 3)

Rayden (MK X).

Ermac (MK Deception).

Kano (MK 3).

Reptile (MK 2011).

Shang Tsung (MK vs DCU).

Baraka (MK 2).

Sheeva (MK Annihilation).

Sindel (MK Annihilation).

Kenshi (MK X).

Rain (MK X).

Tanya (MK X).

Ferra/Torr (MK X).

Erron Black (MK X).

Kotal Kahn (MK X).

Bo' Rai Cho (MK X).

Tremor (MK X).

Cassie Cage (MK X).

Jaqui Briggs (MK X).

Kung Jin (MK X).

Takeda (MK X).

Kollector (MK 11)

Cetrion (MK 11).

Master Chief and Cortana.

Arbiter.

Kratos.

Rayman.

Globox.

Murphy.

Razorbeard.

Chuck Green.

Frank West.

Ezio Auditore.

Chris Redfield.

Jill Valentine.

Leon S. Kennedy.

Albert Wesker.

Niko Bellic.

Sackboy.

Dante (DMC).

Vectorman.

Isaac Clarke.

Alex Mercer.

Cole McGrath.

Bomberman.

Duke Nuhem.

Klonoa and Hewpow.

Lolo and Popka.

Joker.

Marcus Fenix.

Peashooter.

Sunflower.

Chomper.

Cactus.

Citron.

Rose.

Kernel Corn.

Torchwood.

Crazy Dave.

Foot Soldier Zombie.

Engineer Zombie.

Scientist Zombie.

All-Star Zombie.

Imp Zombie.

Captain Deadbeard.

Super Brainz.

Hover Goat-3000.

Dr. Edgar Zomboss.

Eternal and his followers.

_***ENDS***_

"Now is the turn of the characters from Digimon."

_***BUTTERFLY (OPENING FROM DIGIMON ADVENTURE)***_

Tai (11 years age) and Agumon.

Sora (11 years age) and Biyomon.

Matt (11 years age) and Gabumon.

Izzy (10 years age) and Tentomon.

Mimi (10 years age) and Palmon.

Joe (12 years age) and Gomamon.

T.K. (8 years age) and Patamon.

Kari (8 years age) and Gatomon.

Davis (11 years age) and Veemon.

Ken (11 years age) and Wormmon.

Yolei (12 years age) and Hawkmon.

Cody (9 years age) and Armadillomon.

Etemon.

Arukenimon.

Mummymon.

Takato and Guilmon.

Rika and Renamon.

Henry and Terriermon.

Suzie and Lopmon.

Kazu and Guardromon.

Kenta and MarineAngemon.

Jeri and Leomon.

Impmon.

Ryo and Cyberdramon.

Calumon.

Reapermon.

Takuya.

Koji.

Koichi.

J.P.

Tommy.

Zoe.

Marcus and Agumon.

Thomas and Gaomon.

Yoshi and Lalamon.

Keenan and Falcomon.

Mikey and Shoutmon.

Dorulumon.

Christopher and Dracomon.

Blue Greymon and MailBirdramon.

Nene and Sparrowmon.

Ewan and Damemon.

Tagiru and Gumdramon.

Tactimon.

Dorumon.

_***ENDS***_

"Now this time an evil being original from Super Smash Bros Brawl has returned."

_***BOSS BATTLE SONG 2 (SSBB)***_

Tabuu.

Galleom.

Duon.

King Goomba.

Wart.

Mecha Mario (owned from Alvin Earthworm).

Basilisx (owned from Alvin Earthworm).

General Shy Guy.

Midbus.

Crystal King.

Dimentio.

Smithy.

Axem Rangers X (owned from Alvin Earthworm).

Cackletta.

Fawful.

Mimi (Paper Mario).

Sir Grodus.

Lord Crump and X-Nauts.

Antasma.

Shadow Queen.

Princess Shroob.

Dark Star.

Black Jewel.

Shake King.

Lord Fredrik.

Tiki Tong.

Vaati.

Agahnim.

Yuga.

Volga.

Wizzro.

Malladus.

Phantom Ganon (Wind Waker appearance).

Queen Metroid.

Omega Metroid.

Dark Samus.

Mother Brain.

Pyrrhon.

Hades.

Rathalos.

Marx.

Zero Two.

Star Dream.

Galacta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight.

Parallel Nightmare.

Necrodeus.

Queen Sectonia.

Yin-Yarn.

Andross.

Pigma Dengar.

Andrew Oikonny.

General Scales.

Black Shadow.

Deathborn.

Vicious.

Phantom.

Pokémon Hunter J.

Grings Kodai.

Malamar.

Alva (Pokémon).

Medeus.

Black Knight (Fire Emblem).

Chaos Dragon Velezark.

Giygas.

Mumkhar.

Gray Fox.

Psycho Mantis.

Neo Metal Sonic.

Nazo (owned from Chakra X).

Dark Oak.

Black Doom.

Mephiles.

Balder.

Quinkan.

Pirate Master.

Sigma.

Andromeda.

The Pacinator.

Apex.

Nitros Oxide.

N. Trance.

Master Xehanort.

Ansem.

Xemnas.

Xigbar.

Saïx.

Young Xehanort.

Marluxia.

Vanitas.

Larxene.

Luxord.

Dark Riku.

Ultimecia.

Dracula.

Akuma.

Goro (MK X).

Mileena (MK: Annihilation).

Noob Saibot (MK 2011).

Quan Chi (MK X).

Sektor (MK 2011).

Kintaro (MK 2011).

Shao Kahn (MK 11).

Skarlet (MK 11).

Shinnok (MK X).

Motaro (MK 2011).

Reiko (MK 4).

Moloch (MK Deadly Alliance).

Blaze (MK: Armageddon).

D'Vorah (MK 11).

Kronika.

Geras.

343 Guilty Spark.

The Didact.

Tyrant.

Nemesis.

Ghadius.

Captain Smasher.

Diaboromon.

Devimon.

DemiDevimon.

Myotismon.

LadyDevimon.

MetalSeadramon.

Puppetmon.

Machinedramon.

Piedmon.

Lucemon.

Barbamon.

Daemon.

Leviamon.

Lilithmon.

Blastmon.

Mihiramon.

Sandiramon.

Sinduramon.

Pajiramon.

Vajramon.

Indramon.

Kumbhiramon.

Vikaralmon.

Makuramon.

Majiramon.

Caturamon.

Duskmon.

Kurata and Belphemon.

AxeKnightmon.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

"And we have suprise characters." David Cage said.

_***MENU SMASH BROS MELEE (SSBB)***_

Nabbit.

Cappy.

Polterpup.

Daphness Nohansen Hyrule.

Chaos.

Conker.

Dunban.

Riki.

Rex.

Pyra/Mythra.

Nia and Dromarch.

Tora and Poppi.

Zeke and Pandora.

Angie.

Jeremy and Starmon.

Ren Amamiya and Morgana.

Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Inklings.

DJ Octavio.

Sacred Knights (Digimon).

Onaga.

Ratchet and Clank.

Sly Cooper.

Jak and Daxter.

Nights.

Reala.

John Marston.

Megaman X.

Zero.

_***ENDS***_

"I have other special annoucement, please take a look." David Cage said.

* * *

_(Not actual story)_

It was night in a plain, then Devimon hits T.K. and LadyDevimon hits Kari.

"All your hopes are lost." Devimon said grabbing him by the shirt.

"Any last words little girl." LadyDevimon said grabbing her by the hair. Then a slash from a Keyblade hits LadyDevimon.

"What was that?" T.K. said. Then a gold dragon like digimon hits Devimon, both children of 8 old years are safe.

"Sorry for arrive late." The figure (the OCC from KH2:TNV 8th Princess) said. "Are you okay you two?"

"Yes, thanks." Kari said.

"Caleb is here for protect my friends." The person said.

"With GoldVeedramon too." GoldVeedramon said.

"And Mew." Mew said appearing at side of Caleb.

**Caleb awakens for the battle!**

"How dare you to hit me!" LadyDevimon snarled.

"You are a meedling fool!" Devimon shouted.

_***BATTLEFIELD VERSION 2 (SSBB)***_

Then Caleb runs at the enemy and he realizes 2 punches on Devimon and one kick.

"Take that!" Caleb said. Then he realizes a spin attack with 2 Keyblades hitting at LadyDevimon.

In other scene. Caleb was in the Dark Land from Bowser.

"Armor Energize!" Caleb yelled using the Destiny Digi-Egg, then he had a gold armor and executes an uppercut on Bowser.

Now Caleb was on Hyrule from Spirit Tracks. He was with Toon Link.

"Nice combat skills kid." Caleb said petting his head.

"Thanks." Toon Link said.

Caleb was with Kirby in the Fountain of Dreams. They were battling at Zero Two.

"It's the Sword Time!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied. Then they slashed at Zero Two.

Now Caleb was in a Pokémon Battle. His opponent was Bisharp from Alain, then Caleb used the Keystone in a Houndoom.

"Now Cerberus! Mega Evolve!" Caleb yelled and Houndoom Mega Evolved.

In another place, jungle. Caleb punched hardly at King K Rool. and fired an Electro Ball from his arm cannon at Ridley.

"I'm a great gunner." Caleb commented.

Now Caleb was in a Hover Board, he was near of Fox in his Arwing.

"I'm looking at Wolf too." Caleb said.

"I see." Fox said.

In other place Caleb was speaking with Palutena.

"Aunt Palutena. Where are the others?" Caleb asked.

"I'm afraid that they not exist in this timeline." Palutena lamented.

"No way." Caleb said in his knees.

"But don't worry, you can search their desendance too." Palutena said.

In a militar base Caleb was avoiding the shots from Revolver Ocelot.

"Too slow." Caleb said teasingly.

In other place the same Caleb was avoiding some robots from Eggman; Sonic was here two. Only the human have speed like leopard.

"I'm very good, but you are the best Sonic." Caleb said, Sonic smirked rubbing his nose. Then Ty appears in his Gunyip.

"It's seems that I arrived on time mate." Ty said.

"Don't forget me." Shantae said at side of him.

In Wily Castle, Caleb was with Megaman battling at Gemini Man.

"Super Mega Buster!" Caleb and Megaman said together and hit Gemini Man.

In a haunt house a ghost was going to attack at Caleb, but Pac Man eat it.

"Whoa that was close, thanks Pac-Man." Caleb said.

"You're welcome." He said.

In a tropical island, Caleb was with Crash, Spyro and Banjo.

"I'm surrounded by animals..." Caleb whispered.

Now Caleb was battling at Sora (KH) in the coliseum from the Johto Region.

"You're giving up?" Sora said.

"I'm just getting started." Caleb said.

In the M. Bison lair, Caleb was with Ryu and Ken.

"Hadoken!" Ryu, Ken and Caleb realized that attack in M. Bison.

Now Caleb was in the Cyber Lin Kuei base.

"You will be a great soldier." Sektor said.

"This is my story and you're not part of this." Caleb said, the Torchwood was behind of him.

"I am Grump." Torchwood replied.

In other scene, the Grand Metropolis, Caleb and Veemon were glaring at Tabuu.

"The Ancient Hero." Tabuu said.

"The fallen god that he has nothing left." Caleb said.

"Only I want revenge of Mario." Tabuu snarled.

"Your first opponent will be me. Bio-Emerge Evolution!" Caleb said as he merged with V-Mon.

"V-Mon Biomerge to... UlforceVeedramon!" Both transformed in a giant blue dragon knight.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

"Those were all the characters mentioned, 600 of them. Thanks for watching."

_**END**_


End file.
